Bioactive compounds were studied by a combination of chemical synthesis and instrumental analysis. A previously unknown amino acid, isolated from Streptococcus lactis, was studied. Its structure was determined to be N(5)-(1-carboxyethyl)-ornithine by NMR and GC/MS analysis. This was confirmed by chemical synthesis. New synthetic approaches to alcohol dehydrogenase (ADH) inhibitors based upon 3-alkyl-tetrahydrothiophene sulfoxides and 4-alkyl-pyrazoles have been explored. These enzyme inhibitors are desired for use in purification of mammalian ADHs by affinity chromatography. Studies continue on the mass spectral analysis of growth inhibitory saponins (MW 1000-1800) by Californium PDMS, and insect pheromone samples by microchemistry/EIMS.